


Yeah Whatever, Dad

by StutteryPrince



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: dadvid!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Max sat idly on the chair outside the office, one leg out while the other was tucked neatly under the chair. He spared his phone clock another glance and hummed in slight annoyance, taking out one earbud and holding the cord between his teeth as he tapped something into his phone.To Tree Fucker:Where the hell r u?With the text sent, he popped his earbud back in and activated the stupid tree game David had found for him. Selecting a five-minute tree and turning off his phone, Max pulled his legs up and crossed his arms over his knees. He rested his chin on his arms and pouted a little, figuring that David should have been here by now. It wasn’t like that red-haired twig to be late, even if it had only been ten minutes.





	Yeah Whatever, Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I had requested for people to send my requests on my David blog a while ago and this was one of the few that were actually pretty enticing.  
> I'd link my David Blog, but I'm not taking questions there anymore so.

Max sat idly on the chair outside the office, one leg out while the other was tucked neatly under the chair. He spared his phone clock another glance and hummed in slight annoyance, taking out one earbud and holding the cord between his teeth as he tapped something into his phone.

 

To Tree Fucker:

Where the hell r u?

 

With the text sent, he popped his earbud back in and activated the stupid tree game David had found for him. Selecting a five-minute tree and turning off his phone, Max pulled his legs up and crossed his arms over his knees. He rested his chin on his arms and pouted a little, figuring that David should have been here by now. It wasn’t like that red-haired twig to be late, even if it had only been ten minutes. 

 

“Puh. Maybe he’s finally tired of me.”

 

After a moment, Max scoffed and sigh at himself. It had been four years now, there was no reason for him to still be thinking that way, but he couldn’t stop the feeling from eating at him from time to time. He’s never even willingly called him dad, only by accident when he hasn’t completely paying attention. He gripped his sleeve as he gave the clock another glance, groaning through his teeth as he noticed twelve minutes had passed.

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Max!”

 

Max jumped as David’s voice called behind him, the young freshman whipping around to see his adopted father in the school doorway. Max would never admit that he was relieved to see him, scrambling to his feet and rushing over. David leaned down for a hug, but all he got was a punch to the chest that was hard enough to show his son’s irritation, but soft enough to prove that Max had no intention of hurting him.

 

“Where the hell have you been? I’ve been here all day!”

 

David looked at the clock on the wall, seeing that he was only about fourteen minutes late, but he chose to smile instead of showing his confusion. 

 

“Sorry I was a late, Max. I had to get something!”

 

“Oh really? Well, tree man, what was so damn important that you had to make me wa-”

 

David pulled his arm out from behind his back, revealing a carrying tray with two Starbucks cups. Max fell silent as he looked at them, taking the cup with his name on it. He stared at it for a moment before he narrowed his eyes at David.

 

“It’s not my birthday. What’s your angle, tree man?”

 

“Gwen said it’s something new they’re trying and she wanted us to be the first ones to try them. I was going to decline, since I don’t like coffee too much myself and I don’t want you to have too much sugar and caffeine, but then I got  _ this  _ in the mail and figured you deserved it!”

 

David pulled a blue slip of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it one handed, revealing it to be Max’s report card. The boy snatched it away in an instant, scanning over his grades with wide and terrified eyes, but relaxation washed over him when he found he had only varying A’s and B’s. The relaxation only lasted a moment however, as his heart started to race and his hands started to shake, his head flooding with memories of how his parents reacted to anything less than 100%.

 

“I-I’ll bring them all up to A+’s!. I swear! Do-Don’t be mad! I-I don’t deserve a reward for this.”

 

Max nearly started to hyperventilate as he began to ramble, but David was faster than his panic attack. Gently taking the cup out of his hand and setting the other one aside, David pulled Max close to his chest in a tight hug.

 

“It’s okay, Max. Calm down, I’m not mad. I got B’s all throughout school. It’s not bad to not be able to get 100% percent, but an 89% just shows that you tried your best and still got a high mark!”

 

Max calmed down in seconds, sighing as his grip on David’s sleeve lessened. He backed up, mouthing a thank you as he picked his cup back up. David smiled affectionately at him and Max scoffed through his teeth, shrugging his backpack further on his shoulders.

 

“Let’s just get in the damn car.”

 

“Okay, Max,” David said with a chuckle, picking up the other cup and stuffing Max’s report card back in his pocket.

 

Max waited for David to walk out first, padding after him as he began sucking on the straw in his coffee, but the moment the drink hit his tongue, his eyes widened and he nearly choked.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“What? Do you not like it?”

 

“This is the best fucking coffee I have  _ ever fucking had _ , holy shit!”

 

Max smiled as he slurped the drink down, even laughing along with David as the both climbed into the front of the car. 

 

“I’m glad you like it. I’ll be sure to get one for you every time you get a good report card! Maybe even just because sometimes!”

 

Max smiled as he leaned against the door, looking out the window in a comfortable silence as the car pulled out and started down the road. He spared a glance at David, who was humming along to song on the radio despite the fact he was sure neither of them had heard it before. He tried to forget the slight panic attack he had in the hallway, but like always, his mind wouldn’t allow it. David was always there when he needed him and when he wasn’t it was because he was either sick or damn near death, but he’d try to help regardless. 

 

_ Better than my own fuckhead dad ever was _ . 

 

Max hummed as he looked at the coffee cup in his hand, giving David another glance. He pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and opened his contacts, tapping on David’s and deleting his hand picked name of “Tree Fucker.” Hesitantly, he entered “Dadvid” on the line instead before tapping save and closing his phone.

 

_ Mmmno doesn’t feel right. _

 

Pulling his phone back out, Max added “Tree Fucker” in parenthesises next to “Dadvid.” With a content smile on his face, Max stuffed his phone back in his pocket and shifted comfortable against the seat. Noticing the trees outside, Max snapped his fingers and went to get his phone out for the third and final time.

 

“Oh yeah, I got a new tree on that stupid game while I was waiting for you.”

 

“Oh? Show me when we get home!”

 

David’s eager smile was enough to get Max to roll his eyes, but he couldn’t help but smile after a second.

 

_ That’s right. Home. Good thing I can consider it that. _

**Author's Note:**

> The game Max was playing on his phone is real and it's called Forest.  
> I'd link my David Blog, but I'm not taking questions there anymore so.


End file.
